Tails and Company
Here's the cast for Uranimated18's Oliver and Company Cast *Oliver - Miles "Tails" Power (Sonic X) *Dodger - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jenny Foxworth - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Fagin - Eugene (Tangled) *Sykes - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas; 1995) *Rita - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Tito - Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Francis - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Eienstein - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Roscoe and DeSoto - Cheetata and Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa) *Georgette - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Winston - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Old Louie - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - ??? *Mangy Dogs - ??? *Dogs on the leash - ??? *Two Female Singing Dogs - ??? *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - ??? *Other dogs on leash - ??? *Singing Dogs - Various Dogs *Singing Rats - Various Rats *Couple Walking in the Sidewalk - ??? Scenes *Tails and Company - Part 1 “Once Upon a Time in New York City *Tails and Company - Part 2 Tails Meets Charlie Barkin *Tails and Company - Part 3 At the Dock *Tails and Company - Part 4 Governor Ratcliffe (including Cheetata and Cheetato) *Tails and Company - Part 5 Cheetata and Cheetato Leaves/Bedtime Story *Tails and Company - Part 6 "Streets of Gold"/Isabella and Dallben *Tails and Company - Part 7 In the Car *Tails and Company - Part 8 Isabella and Dallben *Tails and Company - Part 9 In the Kitchen/Kanga Meets Tails/Charlie Barkin has a Plan *Tails and Company - Part 10 "Good Company" *Tails and Company - Part 11 Rescuing Tails/In Foxworth's House *Tails and Company - Part 12 ??? *Tails and Company - Part 13 ??? *Tails and Company - Part 14 ??? *Tails and Company - Part 15 ??? *Tails and Company - Part 16 ??? *Tails and Company - Part 17 Isabella's Birthday/Sasha and Charlie Barkin *Tails and Company - Part 18 Farewells to Tails *Tails and Company - Part 19 "Why Should I Worry (Reprise)"/End Credits Movie used *Oliver and Company Clip used *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) *Sonic X *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *Tangled *Tangled: The Series *Phineas and Ferb *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Pebble and the Penguin *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenage of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars Gallery 20180310005247!Advance Tails.png|Tails as Oliver Charlie B. Barkin.png|Charlie B. Barker as Dodger Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Eugene as Fagin Isabella (Phineas & Ferb).jpg|Isabella as Jenny Governor-Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II Journey to A New World.jpg|Gov. Ratcliffe as Sykes Sasha LaFleur.jpeg|Sasha as Rita Itchy-itchiford-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.jpg|Itchy Itchiford as Tito Kanga.jpeg|Kanga as Georgette Cyril Proudbottom.jpg|Cyril Proudbottom as Einstein Rocko the rockhopper by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dkt7.jpg|Rocko as Francis Cheetato_and_Cheetata.jpg|Cheetato and Cheetata as Roscoe and DeSoto Dallben.jpg|Dallben as Winston EliottAChef.png|Chef Hatched as Old Louie Category:Uranimated18 Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs